


Game of Thrones - Art

by SarahBrumbles



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Art, F/M, Gen, I don't know what I'm doing, More later - Freeform, awkward wedding portrait, burn them all, just enjoy it, mad queens, okay?, random portraits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahBrumbles/pseuds/SarahBrumbles
Summary: Various and sundry drawings I've done related to Game of Thrones (primarily TV, some book versions of characters) that aren't directly tied to any fics on here (those will be posted in their own works with references to the story they're based off of.)  Enjoy, and stuff!  And please comment - feedback sustains me!





	1. The Happy Couple

This is an original digital doodle I did a while back for Sansa and Tyrion - I had just gotten my drawing tablet and wanted to get some practice in (digital coloring fucking *slays* me.) There's two more stages of progress as I worked on it, which will be posted in the subsequent chapters.


	2. The Happy Couple 2

Cleaned up line drawing and flat colors for the previously posted piece.


	3. Th Happy Couple 3

Finished piece - it could have turned out better IMHO, but for one of my earliest attempts at digital coloring I suppose it's okay, and tinkering further will probably just make it worse, lol.


	4. The Mad Queen

Spoiler for Season 6 finale! After seeing it I just *had* to draw Cersei, the awesomely crazy super-bitch. This is a colored pencil drawing - sorry for the graininess, my scanner was broken at the time and this was taken with my cell phone.


	5. A girl is Arya Stark of Winterfell

Pencil and ink/colored pencil versions of a small drawing of Arya, because she's a badass.


	6. Hound

Pencil sketch of how I imaging the book version of Sandor - don't get me wrong, I think Rory McCann is great, but I couldn't get the book description out of my head. What do you think?


	7. With fire and blood

Did this a while back, all digital. Dany and her dragons :)


	8. The Maid of Tarth

Brienne - pencil sketch with just a pinch of digital color. For flavor.  
I may have accidentally made her too pretty...

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see more of my work, mosey on over here:  
> http://fearlessonmybreath.deviantart.com/gallery/


End file.
